


[Podfic] Taste

by ConstanceComment



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Cannibalism, Canon-Typical Violence, Dissociation, Gen, M/M, POV Second Person, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Self-Harm, Self-Mutilation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-16
Updated: 2013-10-16
Packaged: 2017-12-29 14:47:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1006661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConstanceComment/pseuds/ConstanceComment
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You lie awake in bed that night, unshackled but trapped, and you think about all the meals that Hannibal ever fed you, and you, licking the plate and begging for more like the dog that he made you. You realize with a start you are hungry, your stomach gurgling with emptiness and bile. It’s not really a decision. You bite down.</p>
<p>By Dazeka.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Taste

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Taste](https://archiveofourown.org/works/858456) by [zade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zade/pseuds/zade). 



> Great thanks to Dazeka, for allowing me to cover this. It's a wonderful fic, and I had a great time reading it. Hope it meets your approval.

**Text:** [Here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/858456)

**Length:** Thirteen minutes long.

**Link:** [Here](http://kiwi6.com/file/5d7n59635c)


End file.
